Scream 4: The Final Stab
by Da Baddest King
Summary: It's been 4 years since Sydney killed her brother, everything seems normal, but after someone get's murder, things are all starting to come back to Sydney as someone want to end her life for good. Please read/review.


**So I decided to write a Scream story, recently I've watched the movie-all four of them-and now I wanna write a horror story because I know I have what it takes now please review this chapter, its been 4 years since Sydney Prescott killed her brother she had never knew she had, now someones terrorizing her and her friends, who is it this time? Find out if you read. ****Oh! And this story may have character's I made so please don't think different of this story.**

* * *

A blond female layed on the couch with a video tape in her hand, inspecting the back of the box to see what the movie had in store for her. The female got up to place the video in the VCR when the phone rang from her bed room. She quickly managed to run up to the phone in her two inch heel sandals when she answered the phone,"Sniders resident, Jill speaking" Jill answered with a cheery voice.

"Hello Jill" A raspy sinister voice replied on the other end of the phone, Jill walked back over to the living room and pressed play on the VCR, allowing Friday The 13 part one to play.

"Who's this?" Jill asked lowering the volume of the TV.

"I wanna play a game" The voice said with a slight chuckle, Jill smiled at the stupid prank she thought someone was playing on her.

"Alright then, shoot" Jill twirled a long piece of her blond hair, she pressed stop on the VCR from her control and went back to listening on the phone.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" the sinister voice asked.

"Um, Ima have to say Friday The Thirteen" Jill suggested as it was the first movie that came to mind that she was watching, but as soon as she got the voice's answer, a cold shiver went down her spine.

"You mean the one your watching now" The sinister voice said, quickly moving Jill off the couch, she got up and looked around her living room, it was full of furniture and paintings.

"Who the fuck is this?" Jill spoke, leaving the smile behind and adding a angered face with a bit of horror, she went to check on the locked doors but noticed that the main front door was unlocked and slightly open.

"Would you really risk going outside Jill?" The voice asked, watching her every move, Jill was unaware of that and quickly shot the door closed and locked both locks.

Jill hung up but no sooner did she get another call, "What do you want?" Jill asked getting her black hoodie from the closet next to the entrance, she slipped it on.

"Pretty nice sweater" The voice chuckled, "Wonder how it would look with your blood all over it".

"I'm going to call the police if you don't stop!" Jill yelled as tears formed in her blue eyes, she hung up the phone again and ran into her parents room to get the keys that were on a shelf near the bed.

The phone rang for the third time,"Who the fuck is this!" Jill yelled as the voice remained silence for a moment then replied, "What room am I in Jill?"

"Fuck" Jill hung up the phone and hurried out the room and back in the living room to turn off the phone, Jill put the keys in her hoodie and once again, the phone rang.

"Who is this!?" Jill asked as her eyes narrowed and her patience was becoming thin.

"I tried to give you a chance Jill, now you'll pay" The line went dead, as Jill threw the phone to the ground the ran to the entrance of her house where the closet door popped open and a figure wearing a black rag over his body and a white ghost mask ran out with a knife in their right hand.

Jill yelled at the top of her lungs as she dogged the killer who was sent flying across the floor at a attempt of stabbing her, Jill ran up the stairs of her house to the second floor and looked back down from the balcony and saw that the white masked killer was on their feet running up the steps she had just passed.

The blond ran into the guest room her parents had made at the end of the hall and quickly locked the door after a glance from the murderer, but that did not stop them, the killer stabbed the door several times before it got silence.

"Shit" Jill whispered as she looked around the room and saw a small window, she ran to it and tried to open it, with a great amount of energy the window did not even budge, Jill looked over at the small lamp sitting on a large table near the closet, she took hold of it and smashed the windows glass, she thought about leaving the small lamp but she brought it with her just in case.

The house's roof was at a angle so Jill struggled to get out the window without slipping, she looked down at her distance to the ground and cried out as she did not have the currage to jump, just then she heard a loud crash in the room and looked back in the broken window to find the door wide open, she yelled as the white mask became in contact with her face, the masked person swung at her with the knife but she was quick, she hit the killer in the face with the lamp before letting it go, she crawled her way up to the side of the house.

She looked back to see if the killer was on her trail but to her surprise he/she wasn't, Jill managed to crawl to another window, the bathroom window where she saw the white mask looking dead at her, the killer smashed their hand threw the window with their knife and swung at Jill with it, she lost her balance and fell back, falling of the roof and onto the house's lawn.

A couple of seconds later Jill noticed she was still alive and nothing broken, except her left leg was hurting with much pain, she managed to get up and limping over to where she parked her small blue car in the parkway, she unlocked the doors and got inside the drivers seat, she put the key in the ignition but the car wouldn't start, the killers fist slammed into the drivers window, making Jill jump and scream at the same time, she pressed down on the Lock button that locked the door immediately. Jill threw herself in the backseat where the killer was now trying to open the window, with no use the killer looked at the knife and smashed it in the glass.

Jill was terrified and tried to open the door, she had forgotten that the door she was trying to open was the door her parents been meaning to fix since it was hit by another car and jammed the door closed, she watched as the killer swung the knife around trying to stab her, he/she realized that wasn't working so he/she unlocked the door and opened it, Jill threw her right foot at him/her connecting with their face, this gave her enough time to sit back in the seat and ram her foot against the glass window, she tried this many times and with a last hit, the glass broke into pieces at the use of the heel on her three inch sandals.

The blond scurried out the window with her legs dangling in the car, the killer swiped the knife on her foot, Jill threw another foot at him/her which caused the killer to fall to the ground, this gave Jill time to limp over on the sidewalk, she looked back once she was at a safe distance and saw nothing but the cars parked in the driveway of their houses, feeling someones presence behind her, she felt their breathing on her, she looked back and a loud scream was echoed in the neighborhood...

* * *

**And that was the first chapter, how did I do for my first horror story? And those Jill survive? Who was behind her? Find out next chapter, please review =]**

**BTW: Jill was a character I made but who she is will come later in the story.**


End file.
